lab_rats_elite_force_netflix_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Off the Bionic Hook
Plot The day before Douglas was injured and subsequently arrested, Leo fell into the water where he tried to flee a shark, but lost his left hand to it. After getting to land, he found Adam dating Janelle and punched Adam out, causing Janelle to run off screaming. The following day, Leo made up a story where the boat only crashed because Douglas wanted to rescue Leo, which would be his innocent plea at court. At the harbormasters, Donald gave Leo a new bionic hook for a hand, right as Douglas was locked up. Donald then decided to go to Centium City to check on the team for a few days. Leo then got worried the day after that when Tasha didn't come back from searching for Naomi. Leo struggled to adapt to life at home alone so he began to go crazy, picking clothes out for Tasha and Donald and making lots of martinis. He stuffed pillows in their clothes to entertain himself. He was upset at how disproportionate they were so he destroyed the pillows and sewed life-size Donald and Tasha dolls with whom he began talking. Two days after she was sent away, Tasha returned without Naomi, who had run away. After two months of living without Donald due to the divorce, Tasha had grown restless and kicked Leo out. On the night before Douglas' trial, Leo was lured into Reese Lizer's apartment and passed out of a juice overload. He ran to the trial but he was sent away to prison, mocking him. He then moved in with Reese. He visited his mother at her new hang-out, The Davenport Club, but she never agreed to see him. Reese eventually kicked him out so he sold the bionics he got on his hook to raise money to find a new place to live. At the pawn shop, he saw an ARMY sign which made him think he could impress her by joining Army. Leo was immediately accepted into Army and was unwittingly made a drone pilot, thinking he was merely playing a video game. After accidentally destroying a hospital in Spain, Leo panicked when he found out he was killing real people. He was rushed to the army hospital where Dr. Fishman gave him a bionic hand so that he wouldn't sue Army. Tasha arrived at the hospital, upset that she was lured there under false pretenses and told him he had to learn to be independent, so Leo decided to stay with Army. Leo began a rehabilitation program to learn how to control his bionic hand, but with disastrous results. The doctors soon discovered that he was failing the training on purpose, so they tricked him into delicately holding a kitten, proving that he could control the hand. After failing the "cute test", he was released from the hospital and met Cynthia Krane, who was there campaigning for her husband Herbert Krane. She brought him back to meet Herbert who began using Leo in his campaign speeches as a symbol of wasteful government spending. At the Krane home he was a dutiful son to Cyynthia and protected her sons from bullies at school, which caught the attention of Skylar's temporary boyfriend, Ray "Rip" Hunter, vice president of the anti-bullying squad. At Herbert's speech at a hotel, Gussy Russ' glitter bomb went off next to Leo while he was dancing onstage. Meanwhile, Leo grew closer to Cynthia, and they decided to take things to the next level and slept together. Leo went to his mother's retirement room at Davenport Rest Home and Rehab Clinic where he told her he didn't need her anymore because he was in love. Outside he ran into Chase and gave him items for the time travel project. He returned to the Krane home and found out Cynthia just used Leo as a way to teach Herbert a lesson about cheating with a prostitute. She kicked him out of the house and on his way out he accidentally knocked himself unconscious. A few hours later, on the night of Cinco de Cuatro, Leo woke up and rushed to give the photos of Herbert and the prostitute to Reese to get revenge on Herbert. He was first sidetracked by Kaz, who asked that he play the role of Thing in ''Fantastic 4: An Action Musical, ''then by Ray Hunter who asked he beat up Herbert Krane on behalf of Skylar. He then gave Reese the photos and she revealed that she gave him the juice overload that made him miss his mother's trial. In a fit of rage, Leo drank some donkey punch from Frederick Investigator and knocked out Herbert Krane with his giant bionic hand. Leo then meandered over to the stair car where he saw the shapeshifters lying in a pool of blood. In the darkness, several minutes later, their bodies had disappeared and Leo touched the blood to investigate what happened to Reese. The next day he visits Oliver and gets a thumbdrive copy of FakeBlock and tried to use it to erase the security camera footage of him by the stair car, but as FakeBlock is fake, it did not work.